Legacy of Evil
by Azraelll
Summary: When evil joins together sometimes the good guys don't win.


These character don't belong to me and I thank Square for allowing the use of these characters by me.

"Seifer..." a distant voice seemed to call. "Seifer..." the voice persisted. "Do you seek vengeance? Do you crave power? Do you wish to be better and stronger than your enemies?"

Seifer opened his eyes. His vision was blurred and he couldn't quite make out his surroundings. "Who's there?" he yelled angrily. "Tell me or I will cut you down where you stand!"

There was a long silence, and then the many echoes of horrible laughter. "Quite the temper, haven't you ever heard 'patience is a virtue?'"

Seifer shot up and looked around but he still couldn't make anything out. "Who are you and what do you want from me!" The anger in his voice was more than furious this time. The anger was boiling inside him.

"I wish to help you...to grow stronger than you ever dreamed," the voice continued. "You also have to do me a favor and help me escape this wretched place I am in."

The blur in Seifer's eyes started to clear a bit, but he still couldn't make out who was speaking. All he saw was a silhouette with long hair. "I'm strong enough! I don't need your help or anyone else's!" If looks could kill, the one on Seifer's face at that moment would have been considered genocide.

"Is that why you are locked away? Defeated by your rival...was it even difficult for him to make you fall?" The voice mocked.

"Shut Up!" Seifer reached for his gunblade, only to realize it wasn't there. He narrowed his eyes.

"Even if it were there it would be useless. If you want power you must seek a stronger sword than that, a sword which has killed thousands...soaked in the blood of thousands of enemies." The voice was very calm and collective.

At these words Seifer's anger began to cool, replaced with thoughtfulness and intrigue. Maybe he could use this voice, this man, after all. He had been imprisoned for months- his every thought had been of how to claim revenge and makes his enemies look like fools. He relished at the though of his enemies groveling before his greatness. "Tell me more," he said in a calmer voice.

"It's good to see that you have come around. First you must escape your prison. Use this to guide you." The figure stepped forward and held out a sapphire stone which had a deep purple glow to it.

Seifer tried to catch another glimpse at the figure before him, but could only make out long, flowing hair. He turned his attention to the stone that lay before him. "What is it?" He asked, a little weary of the gift presented to him.

"It's called materia. It's a powerful stone that one uses to call upon magic. Use this to escape- it will greatly aid you for I have amplified the power held within." The figure continued to hold the stone out to Seifer.

Seifer reached out and took the stone in his hand. Suddenly, his whole body was filled with a terrible cold. He watched in horror as the stone sank into his flesh, filling him with an even more bitter cold. "What have you done!" Seifer glared at the figure, his eyes burning with pure hatred and anger.

"Patience! I promise you the pain is worth what you will become. You will be stronger and faster- practically immune to all forms of attack. No one will be able to stand against you...together you and I shall raise and army, and then you shall have your revenge!" The voice was filled with vigor and excitement.

The cold grew more and more painful with each passing moment...it was becoming too much to bare. Seifer sank to his knees, clutching his hand. "What did you do to me!" He said through clenched teeth. He felt like he couldn't breathe. Panic started to fill Seifer's being, but he wouldn't let this shadow have the gratitude of hearing him yell out. Just before the darkness completely overwhelmed him, his eyes caught a flash of long silver hair as the figure turned and walked away from his crumpled form. The figure's last words echoed through Seifer's near-unconscious brain...

"Seek out the materia gate, go through it and find Masamune. I will guide you through the stone...


End file.
